We don t want to be a family
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: Ryusei and Hikaru mother are now married, making Ginga and Hikaru brother and sister. But can the two get along as a family? And will Hikaru accept Ryusei as her new dad? Ryusei x Hikaru mother / Chao xin x Hikaru / Aleksei x Madoka / Demure x Mei Mei
1. Chapter 1: Wedding

**I know. I haven't been doing yaoi lately but I really think I need to make some hetero to make me sane.**

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the wife." said the priest.

Ryusei turned to the blue hair woman and leaned down. The people on the church cheer when the couple kissed, except two teens: Ginga and Hikaru.

Sitting next to the blue hair girl was her boyfriend, Chao xin, wearing a black suit with a red tie, the same he weared on the prom.

After Ryusei and Miss Hasama sign the legal documents, they came outside where the people started throwing rice and petal to them. And once again, Ginga and Hikaru just watched.

"Come on, guys." Madoka whispered. She was wearing a pink dress and next to her was her boyfriend Aleksei. "Can you just be happy for you parents?"

"I agreed." Chao xin touched his girlfriend shoulder. "Didn´t you want your mother to be happy?"

Hikaru sighed.

"I just think this was very sudden. They didn´t tell anything about that they were dating and later they expect me to accept."

"You are not the only one." Ginga finally snap from his silence. "Now you and your mother have to live with me and my dad. I never dreamed I would ever share a house with a girl."

"A girl that is your sister." Madoka corrected him.

"WHAT?" Hikaru and Ginga said at the same time.

"She is right. You and Ginga are brother and sister now." Aleksei smiled.

"I guess I don´t have to be worry about Ginga stealing my girl." Chao xin slapped in friendly way the red head on his back.

"Ginga soon will be your brother in law."

They all turn their attention to the Russian boy.

"What?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"We are going to be in this church again when you and Chao xin marry. And it´s going to be probably in a few months."

The blue hair girl chased the brown hair boy. Madoka went after them to avoid that her boyfriend got hurt, leaving Chao xin and Ginga alone.

"I have a sister?" he rubbed the back of his head. He was wearing a white button shirt with black jeans and black jacket. "I was already made about having a mother, but now a sister..."

"Calm down." Chao xin touched his shoulder.

"I just can´t accept the idea."

"Talk about it."

The red head breathed deep before started telling his story. "I was only five years old when my mother died. I still remember her face and smile. Since then, I never was able to let another woman or girl entered in my life."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"You don´t want any woman to enter your dad life."

"No. I…"

"My mother died too."

The two stayed in silence for a while.

"Sorry to hear that."

"My father married two years after her death." the Chinese boy looked to the ground. "I hated my step mother because I didn´t want anybody to replace my mother. But later I realize it was the best for my dad. He needed to start over."

Chao xin turned Ginga over, making him look at the church entrance. "Look at your dad. Isn´t he happy?"

Ryusei was laughing while holding his new wife. They were taking pictures with the guests.

Hikaru joined the two boys.

"Did you catch him?" Chao xin give a light kiss on his girlfriend cheek.

"Madoka didn´t let me punch him on the face."

The ex-blader girl was wearing a sky blue dress, her favorite color, and black shoes.

"Ginga! Hikaru!" Ryusei called their names. "Come here to take pictures."

The two teens walked and stayed in front of the married couple, while smiling to the pictures.

After that, Hikaru mother turned to Ginga.

"I didn´t get to know you very well, but Ryusei told me a lot about you."

"He did?"

"Yes." The blue hair women nodded. "I hope we can get along."

"Me too." He smiled at his new mom.

**To be continued…**

**Author request: Please suggest a name for Hikaru mother, so I don´t have to call her Miss Hasama all the time. The demands are that it has to be a female name, Japanese and has to have a meaning. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome party

"GINGA!" Hikaru screamed at her "brother" that was still sleeping on the bed. "Wake up!"

"Just more five minutes."

"Don´t you remember? Today my mom and your dad come back from the honeymoon."

"So?" the red hair rubbed his eyes.´

"We are going to organize a party to welcome them. We have to clean the house, cook the food,… And you fell asleep again."

The blue hair girl sighed and went to the bathroom, coming later with a bucket full of cold water that she spilled over the boy.

"What was that for?"

"Dry yourself." She gave him a towel and left the room.

Hikaru was wearing a black no sleeve shirt and white pajama pants. She went downstairs to take her breakfast and wait for Ginga, so the two could organize the party."

It was been a week since her mother married Ryusei and she started living on the same house as him.

The couple was spending their honeymoon in France and they were coming back today, around ten o´clock.

"Finally." She said when Ginga entered the kitchen. "Let´s talk about the plan for the party."

The red boy sat in front of her and listened to her explanations.

"I asked Chao xin, Madoka, Aleksei, Mei Mei and Demure to came help us."

"Great. So what do I do?"

"You and Chao xin are in charge of the decoration."

"And what´s is going to be your job?"

"I´m in charge of giving the orders."

Ginga sweat drop.

"Any problem?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No."

They finish eat breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed.

When it was nine o´clock, the "help" rang the bell. Chao xin was the first and he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

"You and Ginga take care of the decoration. The boxes are in the basement, go with him get them."

"Yes, boss."

While the two boys went to the basement, Hikaru received Madoka and Aleksei that came after the Chinese boy.

"Thanks for coming."

"So what´s our job?" The mechanic boyfriend asked.

"Madoka is going to take care of the food and you are in charge of the music."

"Okay. Do you have a mix table?"

"I rent one especially for this day."

"Hi!"

Mei Mei appeared behind Madoka and hugged Hikaru.

"Hello."

Demure shyly entered the house.

The blue hair girl clapped her hands "Now that everyone is here, we could…."

"AAHHHHH!"

A loud scream came from the basement.

"Ginga!Chao xin!"

Hikaru, together with her friends, went down to the place where the two boys were.

"Are you okay?"

Chao xin was on the floor with his hands covering his face.

"My face! My beautiful face!"

Ginga was trapped inside a white blanket and was trying to get away.

Demure and Aleksei rescued him, while the girl help Chao xin get up.

"What happen?" Hikaru asked.

"Ginga tried to reach a box that was on the top, but a blanket fall over him so he started struggling."

"And about you?" this time Madoka was the one who asked.

"I tried to help him, but he punched me right on the face."

After a moment of silence, the three girls laughed very loud.

Chao xin pouted

"Don´t be mad." Hikaru kiss him on the cheek.

"I´M FREE!" Ginga jumped of happiness when he finally got rid of the blanket that was wrapping him.

His sister threw him a box.

"If you have time to celebrate, then you have time to work."

The group went upstairs and everyone took his place.

Madoka was cooking the food, Aleksei was choosing the songs to play during the party, Chao xin and Ginga were decorating the living room.

Demure and Mei Mei were the only two without a task.

"You too." Hikaru talked to them. "I have a job just for you."

The Chinese girl look at the boy who look back at her.

They were now in the kitchen, sit on the table, filling some balloons with air. The worst was that they were the ones that have to fill them.

"Why can´t we use a machine?" asked Mei Mei trying to catch her breath.

"I already spent a fortune on that mix table." answered Hikaru who left the kitchen to go check on the others.

Demure just stayed quiet while doing the task.

"Hey, Demure."

He turned his attention to her.

Mei Mei picked a red balloon and rubbed it against her. Then she put it against his hair and for his surprise the balloon stayed there.

After the Chinese girl explained him how that was possible, he himself decided to try and rubbed a blue balloon against him and put it on her green hair.

Demure let go a smile laugh that only Mei Mei could hear. She laughed too and for a while the two bladers laugh, until Hikaru come along and snap them out of the playing.

At midday, almost of the work was done but they still need to finish some stuffs before the married couple arrived.

"Break time!" Hikaru arrived with three pizzas boxes.

The teens sat together in the kitchen table where Madoka, Demure and Mei Mei were working together before and ate they lunch.

Madoka was really tired of all the cooking she did, so Aleksei kindly cut the pizza for her and give it to her mouth. Chao xin let a piece of cheese falling on his shirt that Hikaru picked it up, but when the girl look up and made eye contact with her girlfriend, they seem to have talked telepathically.

"Chao xin, can you help me with a thing upstairs?"

"Sure."

The two went upstairs. No one on the table asked because they know what was going to happen. Although Hikaru keep it a secret, Chao xin had told them that he and her were sexually active.

Demure and Mei Mei seemed very closed now, since the African boy keep talking and telling jokes to the Chinese girl.

Ginga was eating the hamburguer his "sister" bought him.

"Break time is over." Said Hikaru while buttoning her white shirt and fixing her jeans pants.

Once again, everybody took their places. This time, Demure and Mei Mei got the job of putting the balloons on the living room, thing that would be easy if they didn´t kept on bumping against Chao xin and Ginga. Madoka was now cooking cakes but now she had the help of Aleksei.

"I´m going out." warned Hikaru while putting her dark blue jacket.

"Where ?" Ginga asked.

"I´m going to the flower shop to pick up the bouquet I order. I come back soon."

When Mei Mei was sure that Hikaru had gone away, she grabbed Demure and took him upstairs without anybody noticing it.

Aleksei decide to take advantage of the "boss" absence to steal some kisses from his girlfriend.

**While this was happen…**

Ryusei and his wife were in the hotel room, packing the bags.

"Is everything packed." asked Hikaru mother.

"Yes." Ryusei nodded.

"Then let´s go."

The red hair man picked up the two bags while the woman carried a black suitcase. Outside the hotel, they call a taxi and were on their way to the airport. During the trip, Ryusei cuddle the blue hair woman.

"This was so much better than my first honeymoon." she buried her face on her husband chest.

"My first honeymoon was in Koma village."

"It´s still better than spending it on a awful and cheap motel, like I did."

"Here you are." said the taxi driver when he stopped in front of the airport.

Miss Hasama paid while Ryusei took the suitcase and bags out.

They hold hands while walking towards the building, where they would catch the plane.

**Back at Ginga and Hikaru house**

Hikaru opened the door, holding a bouquet full of red and blue roses in her left arm.

The food made by Madoka was on the tables in the living room that was decorated by Chao xin and Ginga. Everyone was at the kitchen, eating sandwiches that Madoka made.

"Hi, guys. Here are Demure and Mei Mei?"

"We don´t know." Chao xin answered his girlfriend.

"I´m here." A voice came from the stairs.

Mei Mei entered the kitchen coming after her Demure.

"Where were you?" Hikaru crossed her arms.

Mei Mei was going to say something but suddenly the bell rang. The blue hair girl went to open it.

"Hi, Hikaru." Yuu hugged her, behind him was Tsubasa who simply shake hands with her.

"Go to the living room and help yourself."

One hour later, all the people invited were there.

"They are almost here." Hikaru said. "Everyone hide."

Some people hide behind the coach, others behind the chairs. Kenta and Yuu hide behind a plant.

It was ten o´clock but no one rang or knocked the door. After fifteen minutes, the people started questioning.

When an hour passed, everyone stopped being on their hiding spots.

"Why are they so late?" Ginga asked Hikaru while eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"I don´t know."

The phone on the kitchen rang. Madoka who was there take care of it.

"Uh…Hikaru, Ginga…"

"Yes."

"Ryusei called…from France."

"WHAT!?" the two said at the same time.

"Their flight was cancel and they can only take another one in two days."

Ginga and Hikaru fell to the ground.

**I still need some suggestions for Hikaru mother name. I have some ideas:**

**Akinori (Shining rule)**

**Amami (Beautiful sky)**

**Fusa (Helpful woman)**

**Hanae (flower blessing)**

**Harou (waves)**

**Hisae (eternal blessing)**

**Hitomi (beautiful virtue)**

**Rin (cold)**

**You choose**


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

The sunlight shined on her face that was mostly covered by her blue hair. From her waist down she was covered with a red blanket. Her clothes were a black transparent dress that reached a little above her knees.

The door of the room opened and a man carrying a very tiny table with food. He laid it on the desk that in front of the bed and came closer to the women, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She smiled before opening her eyes.

"Good day to you too, Ryusei." Harou whispered.

"I made you breakfast."

"Are you going to work today?"

"After midday."

"That means we have the morning free." She smirked. "You are thinking what I´m thinking."

"Yup."

Ryusei, who was wearing a white shirt with red boxers, laid next to Harou and kiss her passionately on the lips while sliding her dress a little on her shoulder.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, GINGA!"

The couple stopped kissing when they heard the feminine voice screaming.

"I WAS HERE FIRST, HIKARU!" said another voice.

Ryusei sighed. "I take care of this."

Harou potted a little while her husband leaved the room.

Like Ryusei predicted, Ginga and Hikaru were fighting in front of the bathroom door like every morning.

The blue hair girl was on top of the red hair, who as trying to push her away.

The man picked up Hikaru grabbing her from her waist. Ginga get up.

"Explained me why were the two of you fighting."

"I was going to take a shower when Hikaru tackle me down."

"Liar! I was here first."

"Quiet!" Ryusei raised his voice.

The two teens shut up and look at their father and, for Hikaru, step-father.

"I´m tired of hearing you two fighting over. You are brother and sister."

"So…" Hikaru, who was still being hold by the red hair man, raised an eyebrow.

"You should get along."

"I would if Hikaru wasn´t so bossy."

"I´m not."

"Yes you are. You are: "Ginga do this", "Ginga do that"… I don´t even know how Chao xin can handle you."

"That´s it."

Hikaru was able to escape from Ryusei grip and pushed Ginga to the floor. And once again the two were fighting.

"STOP IT!"

A woman voice caught their attention.

"M-Mother."

"Miss Hasama."

The two immediately get up.

"Hikaru you took shower yesterday so let Ginga go today."

"Yes, mom."

Ginga, with a victorious smile, entered the bathroom while his step-sister went to her room and closed the door, leaving the two adults alone.

"I don´t know how you do it." Ryusei turned to Harou.

"Simple. Just make people be afraid of you. By the way…" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "We still have the morning free don´t we."

The red hair man picked his wife bridal style.

"You are the perfect woman."

They went to their room and only came out when it was eleven o´clock. **(It was nine o´clock when Harou woke up)**

Ryusei went downstairs and found Hikaru cooking the meal while Ginga was putting the plates on the table.

"I´m impressed." Ryusei rubbed his chin. " You too are finally getting along."

It was been two months since he and Harou married and since then Hikaru and his son always fight over something.

"We decided to help each other." Hikaru put oil on the fridge.

"You are right. We should get along as brother and sister."

"Good for you two."

The phone rang and was Hikaru who picked it.

"Yes, he is here." She turned to Ginga. "Ginga, it´s your girlfriend Futaba."

**(Note: Futaba (Fiona) is a female character from the show Scan2go and I like to make a crossover between her and Ginga. Since almost everyone here was been paired, I decided to give Ginga a pair too."**

"Shut up." the red hair boy blushed. "She is not my girlfriend."

While Ginga listen to Futaba talking about her last race that her team won, Ryusei and Hikaru sat on the table and eat the meal.

"Where is my mom?"

"She is taking a shower. Also, can you please call to the WBBA telling that today I can´t go?"

"Why?"

"I have to organize some old stuffs." He looked away.

He was lying because he was going to skip his job to spend the rest of the day with Harou.

"Okay. See you later." Ginga hang up the phone and sat on his chair. "Futaba is coming this afternoon and she wants me to go pick her up. Can you give me ride there, dad?"

"Sorry, I can´t. Why don´t you and Hikaru take the bus?"

"Why do I have to go?" the girl asked.

"Uh…" Ryusei rubbed the back of his head. "You can help Ginga buying a bouquet of flowers to give to Futaba."

"She is not my girlfriend." Ginga hit his fist on the table.

When the three finish eating, Hikaru and Ginga put their jackets and say goodbye to their father while walking to the bus stop.

He closed the door and went upstairs, entering his room where Harou was seductively lying on the bed.

"We are finally alone." Ryusei smirked.

The blue hair woman got up and took off her black dress. She was standing naked in front of the red hair, but before he could touch her, she ran away.

"Try to catch me."

"You bet I´m gonna."

He took of his white shirt and boxers and ran after her naked through the house.

**While this was happening…**

Ginga and Hikaru wait to see Team JET ship landing. In their way, they bought a bouquet of white daisies, Futaba favorite flower.

"There it is." Ginga pointed at the sky where a ship was visible.

The vehicle landed and the door opened, showing a blue hair teen.

"We are back." shouted Kazuya.

"Get out!" a orange hair girl pushed him away.

She looked around until finally spot the one she was looking for.

"Ginga!"

She ran towards him and jump to his arms. Hikaru was being ignored which was really annoyed her.

"These are for you." she handed her the bouquet.

"They are beautiful. Thanks….Sorry I don´t know your name."

"Hikaru Hasama. I was the one who picked up the phone when you called."

"So you are Ginga step-sister."

"Yes. Ginga told me a lot about you."

"He did?" she turned to the red hair boy that blushed.

"I watched your team races too. You are a very good racer."

"Thanks. You know a lot about me but I don´t know anything about you."

"It´s okay. So do you want a ride to your home?"

"If you don´t mind."

"We pay the cab. Ginga!" she turned to her step –bother. "Carry Futaba bags."

"Yes, boss." He sighed.

The two girls talk on the cab, telling stories about their battles and races.

"It´s here." Futaba said when the cab stopped in front of her house.

Ginga help her with the bags.

"Thanks again for picking me up."

"You´re welcome."

"Your sister is really nice. We should get together some day."

"You mean tomorrow, this weekend…

"It doesn´t matter as long as you are there."

He blushed red while the girl simply smiled and open the door.

"Goodbye." She closed the door.

Ginga finally snapped and entered the cab where Hikaru was waiting.

"She is very funny." The girl said.

"She wants to be again with us another day."

"Can I bring Chao xin?"

"Why?"

"So it can be a double date."

Hikaru laughed while Ginga simple blushed.

The cab stopped in front of their house. Hikaru entered while Ginga paid the driver.

"Mom. Ryusei. We are home." said Hikaru.

Ginga closed the door when he came in.

"Mom." Hikaru called again. "Ryusei."

No one answer.

A noise was coming from the living room and caught Ginga and Hikaru attention.

The red hair boy slightly opened the door and entered, followed by the girl.

"Dad? Miss Hasama? Ginga called.

"Ginga!" Ryusei get up from the coach.

Ginga and Hikaru were in state of shocked. Not only they saw Ryusei naked but they also saw Harou naked too. They could easily imagine what the two were doing.

The two teens were now sat in the table, trying to drink a glass of water they kept on spilling because they were trembling.

"We are so sorry." Harou apologize.

"We didn´t expected you came home so soon."

"Just don´t do it again on the living room." Hikaru said.

"Please." Ginga begged.


End file.
